As a mechanism for adjusting an operative position of a steering wheel to be placed at a desired tilt position, an electrically operated tilt mechanism is known. For example, in the following Patent document 1, it is aimed “to provide a steering apparatus to be capable of suppressing backlash in a vertical direction without affecting a tilting operation” (described in Paragraph [0004] of the Patent document 1), and “in a steering apparatus comprising a steering shaft connected to a steering wheel, a steering column having a cylindrical column housing receiving and supporting the steering shaft rotatably, and fixed to a vehicle body by a fixing bracket, and a tilt mechanism adjusting tilted amount of the steering column relative to the fixing bracket based on operation of a tilt motor, the tilt mechanism comprises a shaft rotated by the tilt motor, a slide member sliding on the shaft based on rotation of the shaft, and a link mechanism connecting the column housing to the slide member and the fixing bracket, and tilting the column housing relative to the fixing bracket based on sliding of the slide member, wherein the link mechanism is placed on both of left and right sides of the column housing at the outer side in the radial direction of the column housing” is proposed (described in Paragraph [0005] of the same).
Also, in the following Patent document 2, it is aimed “to provide a steering apparatus to be capable of commonly providing a steering column regardless of a driving system of a tilt-telescopic mechanism” (described in Paragraph [0005] of Patent document 2), and “in a steering apparatus comprising a steering shaft installed with a steering wheel, a steering column receiving and supporting the steering shaft rotatably, and a bracket for installing a steering position adjusting mechanism on the steering column, the steering column is configured to be attachable to and detachable from the steering column” is proposed (described in Paragraph [0006] of the same). Furthermore, “the bracket is a support bracket for installing a manually operated tilt-telescopic mechanism or a base bracket for installing an electrically operated tilt-telescopic mechanism” is described (in Paragraph [0007] of the same), and “installing portions of the support bracket and the installing portion of the base bracket are to be commonly provided” is described (in Paragraph [0009] of the same).